Yanme'e
The Yanme'e (Latin Turpis rex, translated to "dishonorable king"HBO ForumsTurpis means "dishonorable, disgraceful". Rex means "king".), also referred to by Humans as Drones, are a race of aerial, intelligent, insectoid warriors which make up part of the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. They are informally referred to by UNSC infantry as "buggers". Although they have been part of the Covenant for some time, they have just recently been put to use as combatants in the war against the Humans. They are suited for flight and combat in a gravitational-pull like planets such as Earth. They usually travel in swarms of about 50. Background Drones are small insectoid creatures that are covered in natural chitinous body armor, although it doesn't provide much protection. If you look closely at a dead Drone, you can see small round technological/metal objects on its armour, assumed by some to be small anti-gravity generators, or shield generators employed to make up for the Drones' obvious weaknesses. It seems, like the other Covenant species, Drones share a ranking system in colored Armour but it is unclear who is leader. They do not interact with other species except to trade and serve in a military capacitywww.halo3.com - Species Bio. and their exact position in the Covenant Hierarchy is relatively unknown, although it is reasonable to believe that they are higher in rank than Grunts and Jackals but lower rank than Elites and Brutes. They are usually used as mechanical crews on ships when Engineers are not available, though they aren't as effective as Engineers. In jealousy and the orders to do so, they even killed an Engineer named Lighter Than Some. After the Covenant Civil War began, almost all of the Drones took the side of the Covenant Loyalists. The Drones, much like the Grunts, are a conquered race that was forced into service by the Covenant. They strictly follow the Covenant religion and obey any command without question, yet do not partake in social norms due to communication difficulties with other species. They view the Prophets as "Queens", a remnant of their former hive lifestyle. The Queens of the Drones have been described as "enormous" and had to be supported by multiple wingless Drone workers. The Drones' language is a cacophony of high-pitched clicking from the rubbing of their waxy, leaf like wings. Capabilities Drones are deployed in battle situations, such as aerial insertions, among the Covenant, and during the Covenant Civil War, the Covenant Loyalists. They, unlike all other types of Covenant, can fly without using technology (such as jet packs). They're used for surprise aerial ambushes, such as catching Human troops off guard and causing them to shoot upwards as a diversion so that their allies may attack on the ground. This is a common Covenant tactic used to wipe out a whole squad of UNSC Marines. Tactics .]] One headshot will do, one or two body shots with a Battle Rifle will kill them in, both Halo 2 and 3''. A Covenant Carbine is effective against the Drones as well. The best weapon for the killing of these creatures is a Battle Rifle. Although most players prefer to use an SMG because of its high rate of fire. But if you do wish to use your SMG, make sure you use it at fairly close range. Spikers will bring them down fast and easily as well. When fighting Drones, it's always good to keep your grenades where they are unless you meet them in a low room in which a frag grenade on the ground can clear a large amount if not all of them. They're never stationary in the air, so it's best to wait until they land or crouch on walls to kill them easier. Also, try to remain in cover instead of staying in the open, as you will die very quickly when a swarm is present. Halo 3 It's very difficult for even a Legendary-skilled player to stick a Drone with a grenade, although it is devastating when it occurs due to the drone's swarm behaviour (on the retreat from Crow's Nest there is a swarm that flies past the player's path. Sticking one with a Spike Grenade usually results in most, or all of the drones dying). Though on the level Crow's Nest there are so many of them flying through the air (most of the time) that you can just shoot blindly and you will generally hit one of them. Your reticule slightly follows moving targets so Drones are easily killed compared to most other Covenant creatures. Drone Anatomy and Physiology Drones are an insectoid species, first encountered as a combatant by human forces during the Battle of Harvest. They are covered in a natural chitinous exoskeleton, that provides some protection from ballistic and plasma based weaponry but it doesn't work very well. Drones' exoskeletons are covered with multiple bumps, grooves, indentations and markings. Many of the markings appear to be of use as camouflage. On close inspection these markings bear resemblance to a head. This is reminiscent of many Terran insect species that bear markings that confuse predators into attacking less vital parts of their anatomy. This is indicative of the evolutionary path the Drones have taken, that they still bear the markings of their ancestry. They have the six limbs of an insect (although the last two appear vestigial), compound eyes and two furry antennae that jut forth from a small head. Drones also have peculiar light green/light grey blood. Drones are fast airborne marksmen, and they athletically make a hard target to hit. Drones make aerial assaults and attack in groups. However, they are used in conjunction and as a distraction with other Covenant forces. Drones are capable of powered flight and have hovering capabilities. Using two large wings stowed beneath a protective carapace, the Drone is able to take flight. However, they can only do so for short periods of time before clinging to walls or landing for a period of rest. Drones are used to much more limited flight, as their home world's gravitational pull is twice as strong as Earth's. Drones are both fast, agile, and pose a serious threat to enemies unused to dealing with aerial infantry. Although they possess sharp claws on their hands and spikes across the majority of their body, Drones stay away from close combat, preferring hit and run airborne attacks. The only time they attack you with their claws is when you're in a vehicle. Due to their hard, chitinous, outer shells, Drones would be difficult to infect by Flood Infection Forms. Also, perhaps because they lack large amounts of calcium, they would not be infected at all. There has never been a sighting of a Flood infected Drone. Combat '''Drones' prefer to stay at a distance and use long-range tactics; however, they are skilled close-range combatants as well if the need arises. They always appear in swarms, and usually in large, open areas, where, combined with their agility, they are hard to target effectively. Drones also have the distinction of being able to board vehicles. They do not seem capable of driving them, but will claw mercilessly at the driver until he is killed or gets out of the vehicle. However, their melee is weak, you can simply wait it out until someone shoots it down or simply crash into a structure, causing it to lose its grip on you. Their capability for limited flight allows them to easily weaken an enemy and retreat as necessary when in danger. They wield lightweight weapons such as the Needler and Plasma Pistol, though they never charge up a shot of their Plasma Pistol to break a shield. They also enter battle in a swarm (the number differs depending on the difficulty); furthermore, they are not susceptible to headshots, though sniper weapons will always kill them with a single shot regardless of where it hits them. This is most likely due to a natural physical weakness, as the sniper rifle's shot would likely travel straight through the exoskeleton and cause the Drone to go in shock. Drones never dual wield or have heavy weapons because they can only become airborne while lifting a small amount of weight. When fighting, they have to take frequent rests while in the air, probably due to the gravitational pull from Earth and High Charity. However it is unknown if they can last longer while in space. They are said to have replaced the Elite Rangers after the Covenant Civil War began, probably due to their inherent maneuverability, skill in Zero-G combat, and incredible aim. Even though their weapons aren't very effective, be weary of their incredible aim because too many hits even from a weak weapon can be fatal. It has been noticed that the Spiker is the best weapon against Drones, and when dual-wielding, you can literally shred your way through a swarm. On Easy and Normal difficulty, the Drones are easy to kill and present no real threat; however, on Legendary, they can be an extremely deadly enemy to face. Their ability to fly means that if you have cover, they can still fly over and around you, and due to their pack mentality they can outnumber and kill you very quickly. Individually, however, they are still rather weak in resistance. One tactic is to lead the pack into a narrow corridor and throw any kind of grenade at them. Most of the time this tactic will kill a majority of the swarm. In Halo 3, Drones have the ability to lift Marines from the ground, similar to the Brutes. The only time this has been witnessed is during scripted events, and if you kill the Drone in question it will let the Marine go. They have also kept the ability to board vehicles and melee the driver. Tactics Drones are weak, even more so than Major Grunts but about as strong as Minor Grunts. However, in large numbers (as they travel in swarms), they can be more deadly then Brutes. First, find cover. If you recklessly charge in head-first, you may take out some of the buggers, but your shields will be overwhelmed, and you will be cursing your fate as you see the Drones shoot your corpse. Then, switch your Energy Sword (not too far, as it is quite useful against other enemies) for a SMG or Covenant Carbine. In addition, you may wish to get a Battle Rifle/Sniper Rifle. First, through a hole or crouching, snipe a few out the air. Then, duck and wait for them to forget about you. Repeat this as many times as necessary. Then, switch to your SMG for cleanup and pick off the few lone survivors (shouldn't be too arduous). Alternatively, you can employ the Plasma Pistol and overcharge each one out the air. Of course, after one or two overcharges, duck down to cover to allow your shields recharging time. ''Halo 2 '' Drone on Earth.]] Drones were first seen in the game ''Halo 2, after a long period as combatants during the First Battle of Earth, and were featured often in overwhelming swarms in open spaces. They had less distinguished, shinier, chitinous armour, and much smaller, luminescent eyes and a less insectoid and more alien-like appearance. They are enemy combatants in the following levels: *Cairo Station *Outskirts *Delta Halo *Regret *Gravemind *Uprising *High Charity *The Great Journey Drones were among the boarders on Cairo station, and one such swarm came upon Master Chief during his defense of the station. They also attacked Johnson's squad outside their crashed Pelican during the Battle of Mombasa. They also had several run-ins with Master Chief, during his fights on Delta Halo, on the way to the Prophet of Regret's temple, and on High Charity. On High Charity a swarm of Drones can be seen attacking a group of Combat Forms where the fast speed, flying capability and lethal accuracy with the Plasma Pistol results in the Drones quickly decimating the Flood forms. After the Covenant Civil War, the Drones sided with the Brutes and Jackals, causing them to attack the Arbiter's small party of Elites and Hunters outside the Control room of Installation 05. ''Halo 3 Drones appear a few times in the game but when they do, they are nearly always in swarms of fifty or more. Here is the list of levels that Drones appear in: *Crow's Nest *Tsavo Highway *The Storm *The Covenant The best tactics for dealing with a Drone swarm is to hide behind cover and take the Drones down one at a time. Also, if a Drone boards a vehicle it will claw at the driver until they are killed, a certain amount of time has passed, or they themselves are killed. An effective, but dangerous way to remove them from vehicles is to ram the vehicle into a nearby wall or large structure. This does, however, risk the destruction of the vehicle and possibly death. On the level Crow's Nest, if the player is vigilant enough, he/she can take and save a Deployable Cover from the hangar. After the Drones grab a Marine (seen through the mesh), run to the left and place it in front of the .50 Cal Turret. Doing so will enable one to shoot through and kill while avoiding the incoming Plasma Pistol shots from the Drones. One more simple and effective tactic to deal with Drones is when they are in a swarm, all that is required is a sticky grenade to stick one of them in the centre, or an explosive (such as the Rocket Launcher) and most, if not all of the swarm, should be wiped out. Choppers The projectiles they fire can easily kill drones in one or two hits. This tactic can be used while sitting outside the first blue energy field on the level Tsavo Highway. Brute Shots are also very effective when the Drones are in a cluster. Rapid firing three will destroy most, if not all, of them. Rocket Launchers and Fuel Rod Guns are devastating on Drone swarms. If one takes the fuel rod gun from the Brute Chieftain in the Ops Centre in Crows Nest, he can fire it at the swarm of Drones a little further ahead in the level and can kill almost the entire swarm in one hit. Trivia * The Drones, like the Brutes and Prophets, are never your allies. *The Drones are the only race in the Covenant that naturally have the ability to fly. *On the level Crow's Nest, you can hear the Drones in the pipes. *In the multi-player map called Guardian, you can hear Drone screeches and the texture and layout is the same description as the Drones home world called Palamok, which means Guardian could be placed on the Drones' home world * The nickname "buggers" is possibly a reference to ''Starship Troopers or Ender's Game, the Australian-New Zealand colloquialism which in a noun means "annoyances", or more likely, because they resemble "bugs". *In Halo 2, the Yanme'e are more green-colored and shinier, but in Halo 3, Drones are more Grey-colored. *Originally, Bungie wanted to call Drones "buggers", but decided not to because "bugger" means different things in the world. *In Halo 3, it is possible to shoot a Drone in the wing and cause it to land. They crawl away from the player at a speed slightly faster than that of a Grunt. *Due to the fact that they were not seen in Halo: CE, it is commonly conceived that they joined the Covenant after the first Halo ring was destroyed. However, Yanme'e were seen clearly in Halo: Contact Harvest, meaning that this isn't true. Also, it has been clearly stated that the Jiralhanae are the most recent addition to the Covenant, and it has been shown in Contact Harvest that the Jiralhanae have been a part of the Covenant since before the Human-Covenant War began, further confirming that the Drones must have been part of the Covenant before the events of the first game. Also in Contact Harvest, it is shown that the Yanme'e were used for engineering ships as a kind of substitute for Huragok when they were unavailable prior to the discovery of their usefulness in combat, which accounts for why they aren't used on Installation 04. *With the exception of the Hunters, Drones are the only frequent Covenant combatant that doesn’t have a rivalry with another race. (Except in Contact Harvest where they had a simple dislike for the Huragok). *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Drones can be killed by one shot from a Plasma Pistol. However, in the games they are a lot tougher. This may be because in Contact Harvest, the Drones were just engineers. The ones in the game may be tougher because they have military equipment, or it might just be for gameplay reasons. *When killed, Drones have a frequent habit of air swimming. This happens when they are thrown up in the air. *If you look very closely once you've killed a Yanme'e (Drone), you might be able to see its eyes blink. This only occurs in Halo 3. *The markings on their outer shells are similar in appearance to the Plasma Pistol charge meter. They also resemble the camouflage markings on some real-life insects. *In Halo 2, it is quite difficult to get a headshot on a Drone because it was unclear where the "head" is. *They cannot be infected by Flood; since a Drone has no basic skeleton, as well as having a lack of calcium needed to sustain the parasite. However, they may be used as bio-mass. *In Halo 3, dead Drones occasionally twitch or jiggle. *In Halo 2, if a Drone is shot and killed in a certain way, their wings will jut out from their coverings like they were about to take off similar to that of a swatted fly or mosquito. The same thing happens in the third. If you kill them, their wings will still be out on rare occasions. *It is unknown if Drones will appear as units in Halo Wars. *Drones and Jackals are the only Covenant species that are left handed. *On the level Crows Nest in Halo 3 on legendary when the drones come out of the pipes and you shoot some, their rate of fire increases making it faster for you to die. Sources Images Image:Halo 3 Drone.jpg|A Drone in Halo 3. Image:H3 Drone.jpg|A Drone with a Plasma Pistol at the ready. Image:Drone and Shotgun.jpg|A Drone about to be blasted with a Shotgun Image:Incoming32001200.jpg|Some Drones flying forward. Image:1217034708 Drone.jpg|A Drone from Halo 3. Image:1215495677 43652110-Full.jpg|A Drone's blood stain. Image:1217344726 Drone2.jpg|A close up of a Drone from Halo 3. Image:1217437451 Drone Group.jpg|A group of Drones in Halo 3. Category:Living Organisms Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species